Anniversaries and Magic Wands
by majsamoneill
Summary: Repost under new screen name: Jack has some surprises in store for Sam on their first anniversary; but Sam has a surprise or two of her own.


Title: Anniversaries and Magic Wands  
  
Author: US Mel  
  
Email: majsamoneill@yahoo.com  
  
Status: Complete  
  
Season: Future fic/post Season 5.If I continue as a series, Meridian will NOT have happened.  
  
Archive: Sure! Just let me know where. Heliopolis, SJA, Jackfic  
  
Rating: G  
  
Pairing: Sam/Jack  
  
Content Warning: Fluff, fluff and more FLUFF!!  
  
Summary: Jack has some surprises in store for Sam on their first anniversary; but Sam has a surprise or two of her own.  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Categories: Romance, kinda AU  
  
File Size: 32 KB  
  
Feedback: Ya think? Flames will be saved and burned for warmth during those cold winter months  
  
DISCLAIMER: Sadly Jack, Sam and the gang don't belong to  
  
me, but are the property of Showtime, Gekko, MGM, Double Secret productions and USA Networks (though I will gladly take Jack off your hands). This story was written for the enjoyment of the masses. I make very little money in my job, so please don't sue me.  
  
  
  
A/N: I've spent the last few weeks reading tons of SG-1, Jack/Sam fic. It's my new obsession. Add that to the fact that my co-worked has gotten me hooked, once again, on Harlequin novels and you have me attempting fluffy fic after having given up the art. This is my first SG-1 fic. Could possibly be my last. I will not be offended if you run away.  
  
***  
  
  
  
'One year. Had it really been a whole year?' Colonel Jack O'Neill asked himself. A look at the calendar hanging in his kitchen confirmed the date with a large red heart encircling the day. One year since he had married his beloved Major. Sam.  
  
As part of his diabolical plan, he roped their CMO, and good friend, Dr. Janet Frasier into getting Sam out of the house for part of the day. Janet had timed her call perfectly, begging Sam's help with some samples brought back from P2V-769 by SG-5 late last night. Sam had reluctantly agreed at Jack's urging - his reasoning that Janet wouldn't have called today of all days if it wasn't important. He had even managed to keep a straight face.  
  
Now, the stage was set and awaited only the leading lady. Janet had promised to shoo Sam back at precisely 1900 hours. Jack had no sooner glanced at his watch when he heard the front door open. Jack smiled, hands in his pockets and rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, as he awaited Sam's reaction.  
  
As she opened the door, Sam Carter-O'Neill was amazed by the sight that greeted her. The lights were turned down low. The scent of vanilla from the myriad number of candles wafted through the room. The place seemed to have been showered in roses. And there on the steps leading to the kitchen was Jack, looking rather dapper in a black turtleneck and slacks.  
  
"What did you do?" Sam asked.  
  
"Aw, nuthin' much." Jack shrugged.  
  
Sam just smiled as she set her briefcase down and made her way over to her husband. Jack leaned down a place a soft kiss on her waiting lips.  
  
"Go. Shower. Change. Dinner's almost done." Jack ordered, eyes twinkling. "Yes, sir. Right away, sir." Sam replied, giving Jack a mock salute before turning towards their bedroom.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Sam emerged from the bedroom dressed in what Jack could only call a confection of clingy red silk. She looked fabulous. Good enough to eat, in Jack's opinion. Who needed food when there was Sam to feast upon? Sam's stomach told another story as he helped her into her chair. Sam reddened as muttered something about skipping lunch.  
  
***  
  
Dinner finished, Jack led Sam to the couch in front of the fire. Sam sat as Jack retrieved a small box from the mantle.  
  
"I know it's not much, but I hope you like it." Jack said, with a touch of excited nervousness in his voice. Give him a dangerous Black Ops mission and he's fine. Trying to find his wife the perfect gift is a much scarier thing. Sam smiled.  
  
"Jack. You know I'd love anything that came from you. I really didn't expect anything else. This," she waved her hand to indicate the soft candlelight and flowers, "is more than enough. Plus, hey, you cooked." She added, with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah, yeah.come on Sammie. Open it."  
  
After tearing away the wrapping, Sam opened the long jeweler's box to reveal a lovely diamond teardrop pendent suspended from a white gold chain.  
  
"Oh, Jack.It's beautiful."  
  
Jack smiled as she pulled the necklace from the box. He took it from her hands and moved to place it around her neck.  
  
"It was my mother's. Dad gave it to her on their first anniversary. Just keeping up the O'Neill tradition."  
  
"Then I love it even more, knowing that." Sam replied giving Jack a quick kiss. "Your turn!"  
  
Sam hopped up and went to her discarded briefcase and pulled out two packages.  
  
"Ok," she said, handing Jack a thin envelope. "Present number one."  
  
"Sam, you didn't have to get me two things." Jack protested, as he opened the envelope.  
  
"Is that a complaint, Colonel?  
  
"No! Opera tickets? Sam, you hate the opera."  
  
"I know, but you love it."  
  
"I don't deserve you."  
  
"Possibly." Sam giggled.  
  
"No giggling."  
  
Sam smiled and held up a small box.  
  
"Now, this one isn't really your gift. It's just a little preview until your real present is ready to be delivered."  
  
"Ooo.kay."  
  
Jack took the box from Sam and removed the top. Jack's eyes grew wide and he stared into the box for some time. He looked into Sam's smiling face as he removed the wand from the box.  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Yep. Janet confirmed it today. That was the real reason I even went to the SGC today. I knew Janet didn't really need my help with those samples. "  
  
Jack leapt from his seat and pulled Sam into a fierce hug, not caring that Sam saw right through his ruse.  
  
"So how long do I have to wait for my present, Mrs. Major O'Neill?  
  
"About seven and a half months, Colonel."  
  
"Sweet." He said before pressing his lips to hers.  
  
  
  
Finis (8/11/2002 Melissa Bradley 


End file.
